Episode 28- A Battle Le France
The Beginning As our heroes continue their time in Paris, France, Ash is now ready to battle its Elite Four Gym Leader for his Fifth Elite Four Badge. Ash: Yes, I'm ready for this Elite Four and to get my fifth badge. How about you Pikachu? Pikachu: (excited) Pikachu! Blythe: I wonder who this Elite Four is. Brock: Well, she called me earlier and she said she is Madame Pam's owner. She also specializes in Normal-Types. (Ash and his friends finally reached the Elite Four Gym and as they approach the door, Zoe Trent the spaniel was amazed) Zoe: (amazed) I didn't know that Madame Pam's owner is an Elite Four Gym Leader. Blythe: Nether did I Zoe. I wonder how strong she is in battle. (They all entered the door and went inside) Pokémon Pokémon Pokémon Lets do it! I wanna be the very best Like no one ever was (Ever was-ever was) To catch them is my real test To train them is my cause My whole life has led to this Time to test my skills And I know I just can't miss to show the world... Born to be a winner! (Johto!) Born to be a champion... Born to be a winner, born to be the very best (Pokémon Joh-to!) Born to be a winner POKEMON! (Ash's Voice) A Battle Le France When Ash, Blythe, Brock and Zoe reached the Elite Four Gym, they noticed that it is like a mansion. Ash: Brock, is this really the Elite Four Gym here in Paris? Brock: Well, the guidebook said that it looks like a mansion. This has to be the place. Ash: (noticing a doorbell) At least there's a door bell for it. Come on. (Runs to the front door) Blythe: Hold on, Ash. We shouldn't rush things. (The doorbell was rang and a woman answered the door) Woman: Why hello there. Brock: Hello. Is this the Elite Four Gym for Paris, France. If not then we'll promise not to bother, ma'am. Woman (Giggling): It's quite all right. Beside, you came to the right place. My name is Diana Pom. Ash: Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my partner, Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu. Blythe: I'm Blythe Baxter and this Spaniel here is Zoe Trent. Zoe: (which only Blythe can understand) Charm to meet you. Brock: And my name's Brock. Nice to meet you. (Then a man comes over to the door with Madam Pom) Man: Diana, are you trying to bore our guest to death? (Laughing) My name is Drake Pom and I can you must be the kids we saw with Madam Pom here after the dog show. Right girl? Madam Pom: (barking while approaching Zoe) Zoe, you came! How nice. Zoe: Hello to you too, Madam Pom. Besides, I don't to miss Ash's battle like the last few times. Ash: Excuse me, Drake, but this is the Elite Four Gym here in France, right? Drake: That's right, Ash. I bet you wanna with me for a badge. Ash (Widen eyes with excitement): Does that mean we can have a battle? I got four Pokémon pumped up for this. Drake: The pleasure is mine. But first, we head to the battlefield. Ash: Yes, this is gonna be awesome. Pikachu: Pika! Zoe: I wonder what your owner's battlefield looks like. Madam Pom: Well, you're about to find us. (Once they reached the backyard of the mansion, they see a plain battlefield) Drake: So, Ash, shall we begin? Ash: You bet! (Both he and Drake walk to there sides of the battlefield) Blythe: (Sitting on the bystanders bench) You think Ash knows what he's doing? Brock: Let's hope so. Drake may be Specialized with Normal-Types but Elite Four Gym Leader like himself can be tough. Diana: That's my husband for you. He can be strong as his Pokémon. Referee: The Four-on-Four battle between Elite Four Gym Leader Drake from Paris, France and Ash the challenger from Pallet Town will now begin. Each trainer will use a total of four Pokémon and the battle will be over when the four Pokémon on either side are unable to continue. Therefore, only the challenger can substitute Pokémon. Now begin! Drake: Here's my first choice. (Throws a Pokéball) Go Dunsparce! (The Pokéball released a Dunsparce) Dunsparce: Dunsparce. Blythe: What is that? (Pulls out her Pokédex) Blythe's Pokédex: Dunsparce, the Land Snake Pokémon. Dunsparce uses its tail like a drill to burrow, scooting backward into the tunnel. Its underground nest is like a maze. Ash: Okay then. Corphish, I choose you! (Throws a Pokéball, releasing his Corphish) Corphish: Corphish! Blythe: Ash is going to go with Corphish, huh? Brock: It looks like it. But let's not underestimate Drake's Dunsparce. Drake: We'll start things off. Dunsparce, use Rollout! Dunsparce: Dunsparce! (Rolls towards Corphish) Ash: Corphish, dodge it and use Bubble Beam! Corphish: (Dodges the Rollout and launches a Bubble Beam at Dunsparce) Drake: Dunsparce, use Dig! Dunsparce: Dunsparce! (Digs underground by using its tail) Ash: Where'd it go? (Noticed that Dunsparce came up from behind) Corphish, behind you! Drake: Use Ancient Power! Dunsparce: Dun! (Fires an Ancient Power at Corphish, pushing it towards Ash) Ash: Are you okay? Pikachu: Pika! Corphish: (Quickly got up) Corphish! Ash: In that case, use Crabhammer! Corphish: Corphish! (Slams its glowing claw into Dunsparce) Drake: Use Dig again! Dunsparce: Dunsparce! (Went back underground) Blythe: Dunsparce is trying to use Dig as a defense right Brock? Brock: Right. Since Corphish doesn't know where Dunsparce went, Dunsparce will attack it by surprise. Drake: Now use Drill Run! (Dunsparce jumps out and use its drilling tail and starts to hit Corphish multiple times) Ash: Hang in there Corphish! How am I going to stop that Dunsparce? Wait a minute. Corphish, stay still and use Harden! Corphish: Corphish! (Its entire body hardens up) Drake: That won't help. Dunsparce, finish it with Drill Run! Dunsparce: Dunsparce! (Zips towards Corphish with another Drill Run) Blythe: Here comes another Drill Run! Ash: Corphish, grab it with Vice Grip! Corphish: Cor! (Graps Dunsparce by its tail which surprised Drake) Ash: Use Bubble Beam while holding it! Corphish: Corphish! (Shoots a Bubble Beam at Dunsparce at a close range) Drake: Dunsparce, try to get away! (Dunsparce tried to escape but failed thanks to Corphish's grip) Ash: Now hit it with Crabhammer! Corphish: Corphish! (Slams a Crabhammer successfully into Dunsparce, which knocked it out) Referee: Dunsparce is unable to battle, Corphish wins! Ash: Yeah, that's one-to-four. Blythe: So, Ash must have found a way to stop Dunsparce, right Brock? Brock: Right. Since Ash noticed the drill on Dunsparce's tail helps it with its Drill Run, Ash had Corphish grab the tail with Vice Grip. Diana: Very good observance, Brock. Now, you'll see what other choices my husband has. Drake: (Calling back Dunsparce) I admit you made a good start Ash. But it's only the beginning. Go Farfetch'd! (Releases a Farfetch'd) Farfetch'd: Farfetch'd! Ash: A Farfetch'd. Pikachu: Pika. Blythe: A Farfetch'd? (Pulls out her Pokedex) Blythe's Pokedex: Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokémon. Farfetch'd always carries its trusty plant stalk. Blythe: Does that mean it uses that stalk in battle? Brock: Yep. Farfetch'd are known to use their plan stalks while battling and for certain moves. Ash: Hey Corphish, you wanna keep going? Corphish: (In battle position) Corphish! Ash: In that case, we'll take the lead this time. Corphish, use Bubble Beam! Corphish: Corphish, Phish, Phish, Phish! (Launches another Bubble Beam) Drake: Farfetch'd, use Fury Attack! Farfetch'd: Farfetch'd! (Begins to swat the Bubble Beam with its stalk) Blythe: Woah, Farfetch'd just used a Fury Attack to get rid of Corphish's Bubble Beam) Ash: Corphish, use Crabhammer! Corphish: Corphish! (Charges towards Farfetch'd with a Crabhammer) Drake: Farfetch'd, use Air Cutter! Farfetch'd: Farfetch'd! (Releases an Air Cutter, that stop Corphish) Drake: Now use Aerial Ace! Farfetch'd: Far! (Zooms towards Corphish and hits it with Aerial Ace) Ash: Ah, Corphish! (Sees Corphish was knocked out) Referee: Corphish is unable to battle, Farfetch'd wins! Blythe: Corphish lost. It got hit by that Aerial Ace. Brock: Farfetch'd had the upper hand as part Flying-Type, don't forget. Plus, Corphish took some damage from its battle with Dunsparce. Diana: My husband has more than one trick up his sleeve. He trained even Farfetch'd quite well. Ash: Return Corphish. (Recalling Corphish) You did great. Take a good rest. Okay, Swellow, I choose you! (Releasing his Swellow) Swellow: Swellow! (Flying in the air) Drake: I see you have a Swellow. Excellent choice. Shall we take this to the sky? Ash: You bet. Are you ready Swellow? Swellow: (Nodding) Swellow! Drake: In that case, Farfetch'd, use Fury Attack! Farfetch'd: Farfetch'd! (Flies towards Swellow, ready to hit it with its stalk) Ash: Swellow, dodge it and then use Quick Attack! Swellow: Swellow! (Avoids the stalk and quickly flies into Farfetch'd) Swellow! Drake: Farfetch'd, use Air Cutter! Farfetch'd: Farfetch'd! (Launches another Air Cutter) Ash: Swellow, dodge it and use Peck! Swellow: Swell! (Dodges the attack again) Swellow! (Began to peck Farfetch'd multiple times) Drake: Night Slash! Farfetch'd: Far! (It stalks glows light purple) Farfetch'd! (Then swings the Night Slash at Swellow) Ash: Are you okay, Swellow? Swellow: (Gets back into the air) Swellow! Ash: Alright. In that case, use Wing Attack! Swellow: Swellow! (Flies towards Farfetch'd and struck it with a Wing Attack) Drake: Farfetch'd, use Fury Cutter! Ash: Swellow, use Quick Attack to dodge! (Swellow used its Quick Attack to avoid Farfetch'd's Fury Cutter) Ash: Okay Swellow, now use Aerial Ace! Swellow: Swellow! (Zooms towards Farfetch'd with its Aerial Ace) Drake: Farfetch'd, use Night Slash! (Farfetch'd used its Night Slash, but it missed) Ash: Now Swellow! Swellow: Swellow! (Struck Farfetch'd out of the sky with Aerial Ace while Farfetch'd was knocked out) Referee: Farfetch'd is unable to battle, Swellow wins. Ash: Yes. Way to go, Swellow! Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Swellow: Swellow! Blythe: Now, it's two wins. Madame Pom: I must say, Zoe, Ash's creativity is stunning. Zoe: Well, he pretty much is all the time. Even in a battle. Drake: I must say I'm impressed Ash. (recalls Farfetch'd) But you'll need two more to win. (throws a Pokéball) Go Herdier! Blythe: So, Drake is now using a Herdier? Diana: Yes. Herdier makes a tough opponent, so this might be interesting. Ash: Okay Swellow, use Aerial Ace! Swellow: (zooms with an Aerial Ace) Swellow! Drake: Not this time. Herdier, Shadow Ball! Herdier: (shoots a Shadow Ball) Herdier! (shot Swellow out of the sky) Ash: Swellow! (sees Swellow on the ground with swirls in its eyes) Referee: Swellow is unable to battle, Herdier wins! Blythe: Got knocked out with just one hit? Brock: Swellow took some damage from battling Farfetch'd, along with Drake knowing Aerial Ace can't miss its target. Must've have used it to his advantage. Ash: (recalls Swellow) You were great Swellow. Thanks. (Throws another Pokéball) Torkoal, I choose you! Torkoal: Torkoal! Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts